This invention relates to a test tube assembly and in particular to a test tube assembly adapted to use for blood test by using centrifugal separators.
Blood test is usually conducted by taking blood in a test tube and then disposing the test tube in one of holding tubes of a centrifugal separator to separate it.
Heretofore a common test tube has been used for this kind of blood test.
Those test tubes containing blood are disposed in holding tubes of centrifugal separators. A cylindrical elastomer is disposed between the holding tube and the test tube at the upper part thereof to firmly hold the latter with respect to the former and preventing the drop of the test tube.
However in this construction it sometimes happens by mishandling that the test tube containing blood fell to the bottom wall of the holding tube resulting in difficulty in taking it out and damage to the test tube.